El diario de Ash Ketchum
by Angell0's
Summary: En el centro Pokemon una chica no concilia el sueño, debido a dos preocupaciones, y buscando la forma de dormir, descubre el diario de cierto chico que tanto anhela.


El diario de Ash Ketchum.

Es de noche en el centro pokemon, y sierta chica no puede dormir tranquilamente, debido al exhausto pensamiento de su próximo perfourmance, y de un chico que hace mucho quiere que sepa lo que ella siente.  
—No puedo dormir— Dijo Serena levantandose para dirigirse a tomar agua a la cocina, pero algo en la mochila de Ash le llamó la atención, una libreta dentro de una bolsa, que al parecer había sido abierta recientemente, puesto que La bolsa se encontraba abierta. —Estrategias Pokémon—  
leyó en la portada, entonces le paso un pensamiento *Quizá leer me cause sueño, lo intentaré. * luego de esto bajo a la cocina, y luego de tomar agua se decidió a abrir la libreta.

Escritos de la libreta

"Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo paleta, hoy cumpli ocho años, y acabo de conocer a una niña en el bosque, su nombre es Serena"

Era lo primero que estaba escrito en esa libreta, haciendo que al leerlo Serena quedara sorprendida, escupiendo el sorbo de agua que había tomado, prosiguiendo con la lectura.

"Es muy linda, tiene un sombrero de paja, aunque también es muy tímida, no se por que ella estaba tan alejada del campamento"

Finalizo la primera página, continuando con la segunda, al parecer escrita después

"Se fue, ella se fue, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero no fue posible, creo que dijo Kalos, si KALOS"

fue lo ultimo escrito, siendo las hojas más viejas, así que ella decidió hojear hasta las siguientes páginas, ya que estaban repletas de pokemones a medio dibujar, dignas de el azabache, hasta que llego a otra hoja.

"Hoy cumplí diez años, desperté tarde y no escogi como se debe a mi pokemon, y a cambio tengo un Pikachu que no me obedece.

Ahora conocí a Brock, lider del gimnasio de ciudad plateada, y a Misty, lider de el gimnasio de agua.

Ya no escribo en esta libreta, hace mucho que lo hice, cuando conocí a Brock y a Misty, ahora voy por la octava medalla de Kanto, para poder llegar a la liga y ganarla, y poder viajar a Kalos y buscarla a ella. serena."

fue la Ultima hoja en la libreta, leyendo después como sufrió una derrota en la liga de su región, y luego como gano en la liga naranja, y fue entonces que dedujo —Es su diario—

"No me rrendire, tengo que ganar, y poder convertirme en maestro pokemon"

—¿Esto es de Ash?—se pregunto en voz baja, pues no creía la derrota de el chico en la liga de Kanto, preguntandose que había hecho esos años, ya que, según el escrito, eso fue a sus once años, y ahora tenia diesiseis, o sea, hace cinco años. Y guiada por la curiosidad siguió leyendo.

"Hoy empiezo otra aventura, no pienso parar hasta ganar una liga, el tiempo dirá que pasara esta ves. Pikachu y yo nos haremos muy fuertes, eso es seguro."

Al parecer, ahora empezaria una nueva aventura por otra región, aunque aún le quedaban muchas dudas a la pelimiel, * ¿Que habrá sido de el estos años*

Lectura...

"He conocido a May, hija de un lider de gimnasio de Hoen, y junto a su hermano y Brock, estamos viajando otra vez por las medallas de gimnasio de esta región viendo nuevos pokemon de aquí.

(Varias hojas después...)

Otra ves me olvide de esta libreta, al parecer no lo podre evitar, ahora estoy en camino a por la liga de Hoen, ahora si ganare."

Luego de estas páginas, Serena se encontro con dos fotos, una de un grupo de tres chicos, en el cual se encontraba Ash con una chica de cabello naranja, y otra de otro grupo con una chica de atuendo rojo y nuevamente el azabache con un chico moreno.

Solo una palabra estaba escrita en mayúsculas por toda la hoja siguiente.

"PERDI... PERDI... PERDÍ... PERDI... PERDI..."

Era mas que obvio...

"Despues del coraje que hise ayer, volví a recuperar mi cordura. Espero que esto no me vuelva a suseder. pues ya son tres veces. Próxima aventura: Sinnho."

—Eh visto cuatro de sus aventuras, y al parecer a perdido tres ligas, eso se a de sentir mal—la chica de cabellos color miel reflexionaba, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba como había salido de aquello.

Lectura...

"Aipom, Pikachu y yo estamos viajando junto a Dawn y Brock, no se como termino con el, es un loco que se le declara a cualquier enfermera Joy, y a la oficial Jenny, pero aún así me gusta viajar con el, hasta ahora todo va genial, aunque aún no desafío a ningún gimnasio.

Hojas después...

"La batalla salio mal, pero me dijeron que la presentación fue un exito, tal ves no sea lo mío esto de las treatlones Pokemon, decidí nombrar esta libreta como " Estrategias Pokemon " así nadie sospechara de esto"

Hojas y hojas después...

"Esta liga la gano por que la gano. estoy mas que preparado!. Incluso Dawn se vistió de porrista para apoyarme, no la decepcionaré ni a ella ni a Brock"

No hace falta decir que a Serena le salio humo de las orejas debido a los celos que sintió de ver aquel escrito "Incluso Dawn se vistió de porrista para apoyarme". Pero por otro lado, se dio cuenta que no la había vuelto a mencionar en todo el escrito, por lo menos desde que perdió en su región. Entonces se preocupo.

Nuevamente una hoja con letras en mayúscula...

"POR QUE... PERDI... PERDI... PERDI... SOY UN MAL ENTRENADOR O QUE?"

Varias veces se repetia lo mismo por toda la hoja, teniendo un lado roto y frágil como si lo hubiesen arrugado sin arrancarlo... —Cuarta derrota— dijo la pelimiel, acercandose a leer cada una de las palabras otra ves, identificando en ellas una profunda frustración.

"Me despido de Dawn, y al parecer también de Brock, por fin se me separa de mi viaje, me siento mal, pues quisiera que siguiera viajando conmigo. Desepcione a Dawn, no vasto que ella me apoyara de esa manera. Soy un mal amigo, pero Pikachu y yo sabremos salir de esta, así como lo hemos hecho varias veces."

—Empezaria otro viaje?—, se preguntaba la pelimiel, hasta que volvió a avanzar unas páginas mas

"Unova, hay muchos tipo dragón, pero ahora viajo con Cilan y con Iris, pero estoy mas que preparado para esta liga, pues otra ves vuelvo a ver a Dawn a mi lado. "

Volvió a leer, llenando la nuevamente de celos hacia esa chica, que al parecer volvia a su lado en otra región.

"Bueno, tenia que esperar que no se quedara, ya no a de aguantar mi actitud de maniático a las batallas y gimnasios, pero todo esto tiene un objetivo, y ese es ganar la liga de Unova, como no pude con Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh"

Serena se llenaba de felizidad, pues ella se fue de su lado, pero por fin había comprendido por que la había olvidado a ella, y por si no se dieron cuenta, era por que las ligas que había perdido lo habían llegado a frustar, y era comprensible que se olvidara de alguna cosa que se había planteado hace tiempo...

Escritos...

"Estoy listo, esta ves si lo tengo que hacer, es mas que seguro..."

volvia a escribir una y otra ves, pero ahora con mas emoción

—No otra ves...— dijo la pelimiel leyendo la siguiente página, toda arrugada y medio arrancada.

"MALDITA SEA, POR QUE, TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS OTRA VES, ES QUE NO SOY EL ENTRENADOR QUE CREIA SER?"

Nuevamente había frustración en aquella hoja, en aquellas letras, y sobretodo en la forma en la que Ash habia escrito ahi, —Como pudo aguantar todo eso, aquí tenia ya diesiseis años, eso quiere decir.—

"Bueno, conserva tu calma Ketchum, después de todo, todavía hay regiones que no has visto."

—Sera que...—

"Siguiente región : Kalos "

Después de todo, por fin iría a la región en la que se encontraba...

"Clemont y Bonnie, los primeros amigos de Kalos, espero tener varios amigos,"

Serena hojeo nuevamente a otra hoja, encontrando la foto que ellos se habían tomado con Korrina.

"Serena.  
Acabo de hojear nuevamente hasta la primera hoja que escribí en esta libreta, y lo vuelvo a anotar

Ganare la liga para poder ir a Kalos y buscarla a ella. Serena.

Como pude olvidarla, hasta ahora que ella me devolvió ese pañuelo, me costo fingir esta ves, e madurado, y se lo que es estar así, recuerdo haber visto varias veces a Brock declarandose a cualquier enfermera Joy,"

—Esto es un alivio—

"Por fin la encontré, bueno, ella me encontró a mi, y estoy feliz, y por fin se que estoy profundamente..."

La lectura se vio pausada por alguien que había vajado  
—Buenos dias serena, ¿Que tienes ahí? — Era Ash, que extrañamente se había levantado temprano  
—Buenos di... ¡Ash!— Serena se sorprendió, primero que nada de que fuese Ash, y segundo de que había pasado la noche leyendo sin darse cuenta de ello —No no es na, nada contestó sumamente nerviosa.  
—Eso es— Al momento de ver lo que tenia en la mesa, quedo en shock mientras le recorria un nerviosismo por lo que hubiese leído.  
—Disculpame por favor Ash, pensé que esto me ayudaría a darme sueño, y no sabia que era—  
—Que leiste de ahí Serena— Preguntó sin salir de su estado de shock, para luego darse cuenta de que tenia los ojos rojos, al parecer de no haber dormido  
—Eh...—  
Al no recibir respuesta aparente de ella tomo la libreta viendo la hoja en la que especialmente declaraba lo que el sentía estando a su lado  
—Dime que no lo leiste—Cuestiono temeroso a su respuesta, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte  
—solo lei hasta donde dice "y por fin se que estoy profundamente." no pude leer mas por que llegaste.—  
—Uf... por un momento me preocupe...— lanzo un suspiro de relajación.  
—Me podrías decir... aught... que es eso que escribiste?— pregunto temerosa luego de tragar saliva, puesto que se había visto relajado después de aquello, cosa que de repente cambió.  
—pu pues...— •Nervios• —Ah, ah, ah—  
—Nunca te había visto tan nervioso—dijo Serena con una mano en lo que seria su corazon, obviamente el pecho, pues sabia de antemano que su inosencia lo haría ceder a realizar lo que ella quisiese.  
—No, no querrás saberlo— Al decir esto volteo la mirada, maldiciendose por haber dejado esa libreta a la vista la noche anterior.  
—Por favor, quiero saberlo, te aseguro que no pasara nada malo—  
—Aught... Emmm... ¡No!— De un grito el chico trató de echarse a correr, cuando Serena se avalanzó sobre el —No huyas, ¡Dime, dime, dime!— insistía ella, mientras Ash moría de nervios, pues 1) Tenia a la chica que obviamente le gustaba encima de el, y 2) no podía salvarse de ella, sabiendo que no quería lastimarla ni nada, así que solo cedió.  
—Ok ok, te diré, pero, ¿te podrías parar?—  
—em, si— respondió ella, retirandose lo suficiente para que pudiera levantarse de el suelo.  
*Nunca pensé hacerlo así, podria salir corriendo, pero parecería un cobarde, no puedo atacarla, pues me sentirla de lo peor, y deje todos mis Pokemon arriba, lo aré.*  
—Pues...—  
—Ahora no trates de huir— Advirtió la pelimiel ante cualquier intento  
—Ok, primero que nada, dime, ¿Me dejarías por algo muy vergonzoso? — Pregunto dudoso el chico mientras sudaba de nervios  
—No—Respondio mientras trataba de resistir al sueño que en ese momento la dominaba, puesto que había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo el escrito de el chico  
—Pu, pu, pues, se supone que esto seria algo especial— •nervios• —pero tu lo descubriste—  
—Se directo Ash, creo que lo resistire—  
—¡Me gustas!—Dio un grito al aire cerrando los ojos para no mostrar lo nervioso o tal ves asustado que estaba, y para no ver la reacción que creía que tendría ella.  
—¡¿Enserio?!—de una exclamación por parte de Serena, pasaron unos dos segundos, y luego el azabache sintió una opresión alrededor de su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente, encontrando a Serena abrazandolo fuertemente  
—¡Siiii!— Un grito agudo se olló desde las escaleras, y fue entonces que el azabache se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos rubios, que al parecer habían presenciado todo el acto que había realizado.  
—¿Que hacen ustedes ahí?— Exclamo sonrojo,  
—Ya lo sabíamos, no hay problema Ash— le toco hablar a Clemont, haciendo darse cuenta a el de que era tan obvio, preguntandose en ese momento *¿Serena nunca se dio cuenta?*  
—Serena...—Ash trato de hablar, encontrando a la pelimiel completamente dormida mientras aún lo abrazaba.  
—¿Cuanto tiempo leyó? —se cuestiono mientras la veía con ternura, —¡Ash se enamoro de Serena!— Gritaba la pequeña rubia *Deddene* mientras su compañero le hacia coro. ~Bonnie!~ Ash por su parte seguía siendo abrazado por la pelimiel, y sin contar que estaba lo mas rojo posible de la pena y los nervios, —Sera mejor que duerma—Sugirio el inventor, obteniendo un sonido en forma afirmativa de el azabache.  
Luego de esto, el entrenador se decidió a cargarla para llevarla hasta el cuarto, no sin antes esconder la libreta debajo de su camisa. Al llegar al cuarto, Ash acostó a Serena sobre la cama, viendo que su sueño se había tornado muy profundo, entonces saco la libreta para luego hojearla para encontrar una página.

Escritura...

"por fin la encontré, bueno, ella me encontró a mi, y estoy feliz, y por fin se que estoy profundamente enamorado, pues es la persona mas dulce que e conocido, y la que mas recuerdos me a traído, es gracias a ella que no e perdido la cordura durante mi viaje por Kalos.

Ella se corto el cabello, y debo admitir que se ve hermosa para mi, ella junto a su Feanekkin son espectaculares en sus presentaciones, me gusta verla sonreír mientras entrena cada uno de sus actos, quisiera decirle, pero es ahora que quisiera que Pikachu se me separara un poco para hacerlo, y tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, pues ella es el motor de mi vida, es el motivo de mi actual alegría, mas que con Dawn o con May, por que ellas solo peleaban y discutian conmigo por cualquier cosa, que si no las espero, que si no salgo del tema de las batallas, incluso que si como mucho, pero con Serena es tan diferente, ella no se molesta conmigo, aparentemente, le gusta verme y apoyarme en cada una de mis batallas, e incluso me hace comida a mi en especial, por así decirlo"

Luego de esa hoja, que era la primera que estaba llena en su totalidad, se encontraba una foto de la chica de cabellos color miel, claro esta que estaba viendo a otro lado, pero a Ash se le formo una sonrisa al volver a ver esa fotografía, misma que tenia detrás otra foto vieja, en la que se encontraban un gran grupo de niños que aparentaban tener ocho años, entre ellos: Ash, un castaño de nombre Gary y una niña con un sombrero de paja, extrañamente cerca de el pequeño azabache.  
—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos —  
Volvió a tomar una pluma, con la que había escrito gran parte de ésa libreta, comenzando a rayar sobre la superficie del papel.

Nuevo escrito en la libreta...

"Serena me importa mucho, que no quisiera dejarla nunca, pero no se que pasara ahora que le e dicho lo que siento, aunque no fue de la manera en que yo lo había pensado, quizá tenga que aceptar que no sienta nada por mi, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor,

1) Siempre me apoya  
2) Nunca se a enojado conmigo  
3) Siempre se preocupa por mi  
4) Ella acepto con gusto acompañarme  
5) Es la única de la que me e enamorado

Las opiniones del 1 al 4 apuntan que quizá ella sienta lo mismo que yo, pero no debo ilusionarme, puede que sean casualidades"

—Como saberlo, ella hace eso, y se podria decir que mas, y yo siento eso por ella, cosa que ya no me sorprende, luego de hablar con Brock, conprendi lo que siento por ella, ¡Esto es confuso!— Por un momento el azabache dejo caer la libreta junto con la pluma, sin darse cuenta de que Serena se había despertado por su brusco movimiento, el había colocado sus manos en su cabeza, acto hecho por la preocupación que sentía, ¿Como reaccionaria ella ante su confesión?  
—Me gustas Ash, eso te lo aseguro —La mano de la pelimiel fue colocada por esta en la pierna del azabache, que estaba sentado en la cama, y al oír la voz de ella volteo para ver que se encontraba despierta, aún con los ojos rojos de el sueño  
—ha, hablas enserio?— preguntó anonado por tales palabras —Si, mi amor por ti es real, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo—  
—Tienes que dormir, al parecer no lo has hecho en un buen tiempo — sugirió el azabache mientras la recostaba en la almohada de la cabecera para que pudiera dormir  
—Tienes razón, pero gracias por decirmelo Ash— de un suspiro volvió a quedar dormida como si no hubiese un mañana —Duerme bien— el chico beso su frente, pero como acto de la pelimiel, quien aún seguía despierta de momento, movió la cabeza, y callo en profundo sueño después de haberle dado un beso en la boca a su chico anhelado.

"Y gracias a esa noche, pude declararme a la chica que tanto amo en esta vida. Serena  
~Ash Ketchum~"

Bien, aquí este pequeño capítulo, no se si a esto es a lo que se le podria llamar one-shot o como pero es lo mejor que e escrito, y el más largo hasta ahora. Si alguien quiere un segundo capitulo solo pidanlo, pues aquí su servidor lo cumplirá.

Ni Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si no a Game Freak™ o a Satoshi, el creador de este mismo, Escrito hecho sin finés de lucro ni nada de ese tipo

El diario de Ash Ketchum - Angel


End file.
